


A present to Bailey

by Yellowshirtgurl



Series: Prompts from Daddy [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshirtgurl/pseuds/Yellowshirtgurl
Summary: Prompt from SSSWho's your favorite author in the server? What's your favorite fic they've written? Whatever/whoever it is, write a fic in their style/in one of their universes! What would they say? How would their fic continue?I used watcherswatchers universe in this one.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Series: Prompts from Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	A present to Bailey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watcherswatchers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/gifts).



> Thank you Virge for the beta.
> 
> This goes to watcherswatchers<3 love u,Bigfoot!

Sunday mornings were supposed to be spent resting and Ryan was doing that. When he decided that he should eat something.

While standing up he received a text from the group chat where he,Shane and Sara were.  
“We hope you don’t mind the fact that we broke at your house to leave you a present” Sara sent the text and Shane added a heart emoji in the chat. 

He was curious to know why and how they broke into his apartment and he didn’t wake up but those questions could wait because he was more curious to know what the present was.

When he arrived at his living room there was a medium yellow box with a bow on top and a handwritten letter,he could recognize Sara’s calligraphy for sure.

“Dear Ry,  
As cheesy it will sound to start a letter talking about how much we love you we are doing it. And our love made something very special that will be delivered in spring. We hope you don’t get mad with us for buying a little present for our daughter,Bailey.  
Ps:now go get your ass ready because at 2pm we are gonna have lunch at the Italian restaurant you like.  
With love,Sara and Shane”

Ryan finished reading the note with the left arm under his bump, a thing that now became a habit, and opened the yellow box that was in his coffee table.

When the bow was removed the box opened revealing a new Paddington comforter like the one he had when he was younger and a heart shaped note.

“We hope Bailey will like this comforter as much as her father does.  
Ps: we love your mother for sharing this information with us”

He instantly picked up the comforter and showed it to his bump and started to talk to her how much he loves Paddington but made sure that she knows she is more loved than Paddington while walking back to his room to change clothes because he has a date in less than half hour.

**Author's Note:**

> the comforter link
> 
> https://www.rainbowdesigns.co.uk/paddington-bear/paddington-comfort-blanket-0


End file.
